TERA YAAR HU MAIN
by Abhishka
Summary: An OS on CID Episode "Radioactive"... a birthday gift for my Pari...


TERA YAAR HU MAIN

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is an OS on the recent episode of CID "Radioactive".**

He opened his house door and closed it with a bang. He rested his back on the door and slumped down. He didn't even bother to switch on the lights. He didn't even realize when the salty drops made their way through his eyes.

His POV: _"Yeh… yeh tune thik nahi kiya Daya… Galat… galat kiya tumne mere saath… Itna bada khel khela tumne… ek… ek baar bhi… mera… mera khyaal nahi aaya dimaag me… dil me… Dhoke se gaadi se utara aur b… bomb… le… lekar chal diye… Nahi… galti… galti tumhari nahi… meri hai… Mujhe na… mujhe na tumpar vishwaas hi nahi karna chahiye tha… Na mai tumpar vishwaas karke gaadi se utarta aur na hi tum yeh… Kyu Daya… kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa…. kyu…."_

He wiped his tears and slowly got up. He tiredly trudged himself to his room and freshened up a bit. He then led down on the bed, keeping his hand on his eyes and tried to sleep. But it was very far away from him today.

Daya was vigorously driving on the empty road. Though he had heard the laughter of his buddy on the phone along with others, he knew that he had to face his anger when he had returned. But when he reached the hospital, he was greeted with caring voices of his juniors, a concerned scold from his senior and… a dead silence from his buddy. Abhijeet hadn't uttered a single word about that incident. He had completely ignored Daya while showing himself busy in asking his 'Tarikaji' her well – being. And even after returning to the bureau, he had made himself busy with the report of the case. Daya had thought of talking to him while returning home, but when he came out of ACP sir's cabin after giving him some file, he had noticed Abhijeet's absence. On inquiring to Freddy, Daya had got to know that Abhijeet had left for his home. Daya now had got that the matter had gone beyond anger. This time, Abhijeet's silence was gonna test his 'manaoing' skills.

Daya reached Abhijeet's house to find it dipped in complete darkness. At first, he thought that Abhijeet was not home yet. But then he noticed the door and found it locked from inside. So his buddy was inside enjoying the darkness. Daya shook his head. He rang the door – bell. Abhijeet had already heard the sound of the speeding quallis so knew the visitor perfectly well. He just didn't budge from his place. Daya got that.

Daya: (shouting) "Abhijeet… Abhijeet, darwaza kholo… (constantly banging the door) Abhijeet… sun rahe ho? darwaza kholo… Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet got irritated with the constant banging. He angrily got up from his place, came into the hall and harshly opened the door.

Abhijeet: (angrily) "Kya hai, haan? Raat ke 10 baj rahe hai… Is waqt itni jor se koi darwaza pitta hai, haan? Mujhe bula rahe the ya moholla jaga rahe the? Aur ek baar me darwaza nahi khula toh samajh nahi aata ki banda darwaza kholne ke mood me nahi hai? Jaa nahi sakte the yaha se?"

Daya: (innocently) "Aree… sorry, mujhe laga tumhe sunayi nahi de raha… Mood nahi tha toh bolna chahiye tha na ander se…. Mai darwaza todkar andar aa jata… waise bhi yeh mere baye pair ka khel hai… (raising his collar) Tum toh jaante hi ho.."

Abhijeet rolled his eyes and was going to shut the door on Daya's face when Daya held the door. Abhijeet angrily left it open and went inside. Daya too came in and switched on the lights. He looked to find Abhijeet standing near the window looking outside.

Daya: (softly and seriously) "Abhi… naraaz ho?"

Receiving only silence from his side, Daya went near him and made him face him. Daya was shocked to see tears in his buddy's eyes. Daya tried to hug him, but Abhijeet just pushed him and went away. He sat down with a thud on the sofa.

Abhijeet: (tearily) "Ab kyu aaye ho yahan? Tab toh yaad nahi aayi thi meri, jab gaadi se utara tha. Mai pagalon ki tarah chilla raha tha waha par tab toh sunayi nahi de raha tha tumhe… Nikal liye janab bomb lekar…. Kya kaha tha tumne ' _Mere aage pichhe koi nahi hai'_ …. Mai nahi hu? Humari 17 saal ki dosti nahi hai? haan?... Phone par bhi jab mai keh raha tha ke… Daya try karo, try karo…. Tab bhi… tab bhi tumne kitni aasani se keh diya tha ke ' _Waqt aa gaya hai_ '… Man toh kar raha tha wahi aakar ek jhaapat laga du jor ka… lekin tumhare hi shabd yaad aa gaye… Mere aage pichhe koi nahi hai… Toh kis haq se haath uthata tumpar hai na…(Daya nodded his head in no) Mai toh koi hu hi nahi tumhari jindagi me… tabhi bhi toh ek baar bhi yeh khyaal nahi aaya zehen me ki mere baad Abhijeet ka kya hoga…Toh kyu aaye ho ab yaha, bolo? Kuch nahi lagta na mai tumhara… Toh kyu aaye ho yaha?"

Daya just came and sat on his knees in front of his buddy while holding his ears.

Daya: (in teary and innocent tone) "Boss… sorry…. please maaf kardo… mai manta hu bohot galat kiya hai maine tumhare saath… par us waqt mere dimaag me sirf ek hi baat thi ki… ki mujhe kisi bhi haal me tumhe bachaana hai…. Aur tum hi kehte ho na ke duty comes first… Toh mai kaise duty ko nazarandaaz kar deta, haan? (pouting) ab tum hi batao… agar meri jagah tum hote toh kya aisa nahi karte? (Abhijeet nodded in yes with his eyes closed) Toh phir? Please gussa chhod do…"

Abhijeet still had his face turned away. Daya smiled as he knew it from the 'yes' nod that his bhai had melted. So now Daya tried his last weapon which would never let his buddy be angry with him.

 _ **TU JO RUTHA, TOH KAUN HASEGA…**_

 _ **TU JO CHHUTA, TOH KAUN RAHEGA…**_

 _ **TU CHUP HAI TOH, YEH DAR LAGTA HAI…**_

 _ **APNA MUJHKO AB KAUN KAHEGA..**_

 _ **TU HI WAJAH…**_

 _ **TERE BINA BEWAJAH BEKAAR HU MAI….**_

 _ **TERA YAAR HU MAI….**_

 _ **TERA YAAR HU MAI…**_

Abhijeet just hugged his buddy tightly. He could still feel that fear which he had felt when he had seen Daya going away with that bomb. Daya too understood it from that tight hug and softly kept patting his back. After some time, Abhijeet relaxed and separated himself.

Daya: (in mock anger) "Boss, ab mai tumse naraaz hu… hunh…"

Abhijeet: (confused) "Ainn… Maine kya kiya hai?"

Daya: (scowling) "Toh… Aisa kyu kaha ki tum mere kuch nahi lagte… Maine kaha toh kaha… (lovingly placing his head in Abhijeet's lap) Mai toh hu tumhara buddhu sa chhote…. Par tum toh mere achhe bhaiyya ho na… Phir? Kyu kaha aisa?"

Abhijeet: (smilingly patting Daya's head) "Achha baba… sorry… Aage se kabhi nahi kahunga aisa…. khush? Par tu bhi mujhe promise kar ek… ki aage se tu bhi kabhi aise hero banne ki koshish nahi karega… Khaskar mere saath rehte toh yeh aise karname bilkul nahi chalenge…"

Daya: "Waah bhai! Aap kare toh duty… hum kare toh karname… haan? Satara wala case me jab tumne haath chhod diya tha tab? Tab mujhpar kya biti thi pata bhi hai? Aur woh… train se mai tumhe ambulance me chhod aaya tha phir bhi tum waha se bhaag ke waapas aa gaye the… uska kya?"

Abhijeet: (averting his eyes and trying to change the topic) "Are yaar Daya… Kya tu bhi puraani baate leke baith gaya? Chal… khaana khate hai… bohot bhukh lagi hai… Chal."

Daya: (sarcastically) "Haan… ab khud par aayi toh lag gaye janaab bahaana banane…. Ab kyu? Bolo… jawaab do mere sawaalon ka…"

Abhijeet: (stammering) "Woh… mai woh… woh yeh…"

Daya: (laughing) "Kyu bhaisahab? Bolti band ho gayi… Thodi der pehle toh bade daant rahe the… Ab hawaa nikal gayi kya?"

Abhijeet: (in mock anger) "Daya…. Daant ander le warna yehi tod ke rakh dunga.. keh raha hu mai."

Daya: (still rolling with laughter) "Jaao, jaao Boss… tumse na ho paayega…"

But soon he felt a cushion on his face. He looked at Abhijeet who was smirking at him with triumph. Daya immediately picked up that cushion and charged towards Abhijeet who picked up another cushion and both indulged into the sweet and cute cushion fight. The house was soon filled with the care – free laughter of the two besties.

 **Be lated happy birthday, Chitra. Birthday gift mila hai toh yeh mat samajh lena ki maine tumhe maaf kardiya hai. I am still angry with you. But still, may God bless you and fulfil all your wishes. Please read and tell me ki kaisa tha birthday gift.**

 **Other reviewers too, please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


End file.
